


【TharnType】残夏（Cruel Summer）

by of_the_nights



Series: 【TharnType】如果......（What If） [2]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_the_nights/pseuds/of_the_nights
Summary: “如果除开性，我们还是朋友。”但type真的只想和tharn维持在朋友关系上吗？在见到tharn和别人在一起的情景后，type发现自己无法抑制愤怒情绪、并且和tharn大吵一架。连他自己也没发觉何时对自己曾经不共戴天的室友产生了占有欲，但既然喜欢上了，那就只有...告白咯。
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: 【TharnType】如果......（What If） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581703
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	【TharnType】残夏（Cruel Summer）

**Author's Note:**

> 本文又名：如果他们之间是type先表白的  
> tt夫夫“如果.../What If”系列之二  
> 全糖小甜饼  
> Inspr by：cruel summer -Taylor Swift

“我和tharn吵架了。”  
他说，然后听着电话对面Techno重重抽了一口冷气，声调夸张。“天哪，这可是你们在一起之后第一次吵架！因为什么？决定不了谁下楼买套吗？”  
但是他并没有笑。  
“在一起”这个词狠狠刺中了他，下午那些灰暗的事过再次涌入脑海。  
Techno终于意识到事情不对，也跟着安静下来。  
“抱歉啊，老友。”他小心翼翼地说，“发生什么事了？”  
“我们没在一起，从来没在一起过。”他重重强调道。“他有伴了。”  
“tharn？不可能！音乐学院谁不知道他们的院之月是单身？”  
“我今天下午看到他和一个高中小孩在酒吧。”  
“万一只是弟弟呢？像tharn这么帅的家伙，有几个粉丝学弟也很正常吧？再说——”  
“他在摸那孩子的脸。”  
这下techno也说不出反驳的话了。  
“那他承认了吗？”  
“我没问他。”type深吸一口气，“我去找puifai了，回来的太晚，他揪着这事不放，我们吵了一架。”  
“你去找——”他朋友噎住了。“你们两个不是有约吗？你居然抛下他去找女孩子？他没跟你打起来就不错了！”  
“到底是谁爽约在先？他在我们约好的地方跟个小屁孩你侬我侬、难道还要我厚脸皮去做电灯泡？”  
“其实你是在吃醋吧，type？你绝对是吃醋了！”  
“techno！！！”  
“呃呃呃我不说了！”  
techno叹了口气。  
“可是之前你们关系那么好，我们都觉得……”  
“觉得什么？”  
“觉得你们……在一起了！”  
“不可能！”type咬牙切齿地说，“我不是gay！而且你现在也知道他有多滥情，这家伙所有的善解人意都是装出来的！表面再温柔也改变不了恶心的本质！”  
“type你先冷静点好不好！难道他之前用心照顾你都是假的？难道他帮过你那么多次都是装出来的？那他想要什么呢？你是个讨厌gay的直男，他不可能从你身上得到什么好处啊？这些也许都是误会！”  
Type攥紧手机。  
tharn想要什么？  
‘我跟学姐们说的……都是真的。’  
‘我喜欢你，type。’  
他眼前浮现出tharn在说这些话时的神色，他望向他的眼神。他能从心底感受到对方不是在敷衍或玩笑，正因如此他当时才会如此震惊动容。但是……  
他说谎，他是个高明的骗子。别被蒙蔽了，type，别忘了你今天下午看到了什么。

到底是厌恶还是嫉妒，type已经分不清了，他只知道在酒吧见到tharn安慰那个该死的高中生时自己内心究竟有多痛苦。理智瞬间被烧得一干二净， 过往所有经历都在脑海里对他大声嘲笑：看啊，你不是唯一的一个，你甚至并不特别，只要他想，tharn可以像这样面不改色地把自己的温柔再分给上百个人。  
他死死攥紧双拳，用力到手臂都在颤抖，紧接着，愤怒突然像膨胀的气球突然被戳破般迅速萎靡。恐慌席卷而来，那种恶心的感觉仿佛一条虫在他的脊柱上游走。曾经他无法相信任何人，无法坦然将自己的心交给任何人，无法接受回应、甚至无法正常表达自己的情感，他以为这些已经被tharn治愈，直到现在它们卷土重来。  
你真是有够蠢，type，才会相信他是你一直在等的那个人。  
曾经他认为同性恋即为扭曲，其实他才是不正常的那个。一切都是假的，到头来还是只有他自己躲在黑暗里，像头暴躁蛮横只知撕咬的野兽，永远也不被理解……永远也不会爱与被爱。  
而当他好不容易找到通往光明的路，却发现对方并非良药，只是单向的甜美幻觉。  
Type拿出手机，想也不想的顺着line上的号码拨了出去。  
“今晚想一起吃饭吗，小美女？”   
他想起女孩在聚餐时看向他的目光，以前只会让他觉得洋洋自得，并没有多余的感受。但现在他迫切地需要这样，他需要有人告诉他，你并不是表面上那个暴脾气的狭隘的人、你有值得被喜欢的一面、在我眼里你是特殊的……唯一的。  
将近午夜他们才分别。Puifai一路上都在暗示type跟她回去，但是type却没有任何兴趣。尽管他尽力说服自己不要去想tharn那个混蛋，但心里总是下意识想要见他，哪怕是知道对方对自己好都只是在发善心。他明白很多事都是自己的臆想，并不是tharn的错，因为对方本来就性格温柔，鲜有人能抗拒这样的细心周致。他尽量压抑自己不要小题大做，但在他简短回答了tharn问候却引来对方更多关心之后，内心不断蔓生的恶意还是冲破了囚笼。  
“我去跟puifai见面了。”他冷静地说，几乎是快意地欣赏tharn瞬间变了脸色。他强迫自己忽略在看到对方眼中的悲伤时心底的窒痛，他强迫自己享受由他亲手挑起的双向折磨。  
“type——为什么？”  
“你觉得呢？当然因为她是个漂亮的女孩、个子很娇小、性格也很温柔……”他放慢语气，几乎是漫不经心地说出最后几个字。“还有她很喜欢我。”  
他把包扔到椅子上。  
“她在追我。”  
他摘掉手表，放在床头。  
“所以我答应跟她一起出去。”  
不用回头也知道，现在屋里的另一个人已经彻底被激怒了。  
“你给我把话说清楚type！我们有约在先，结果你放了我的鸽子，就为了跑去跟那个女孩见面？！”  
“到底是谁先不守约？你不是已经有伴了？”  
听到Tharn稍微冷静了下来，知道type大约是看见了自己跟tar在一起误会了，于是开口解释：“那不是我的伴，我只是恰巧碰到——”  
但紧接着type就打断了他，只用一句话就让tharn的心如坠冰窟。  
“你用不着跟我解释，我也不想知道。”南方青年用一种过度平静的声音说，“我们只是室友，没义务了解对方那么多。”  
Tharn的回答是什么，他已经忘了，他所能想起的只有两个男孩相互朝对方大吼，误解与龃龉在他们之间蔓生滋长、直到将两人的心硬生生撕扯开。话语可以比拳脚更加伤人，他不经大脑就说出的那些话，即便现在冷静下来再去想仍然无比伤人。  
“我知道外面有那么多人求着你给他们一个眼神，所以你何必把你的关心耗在我身上？”  
“你是我的什么人？要你管我死活？”  
“我根本不在乎你，你也没权利管我！”  
他记得tharn的眼睛，曾经无数深夜噩梦中只有它们才能带给他些许宁静，但现在他只能在其中看见痛苦与悲伤……由他亲手造成的。但越是这样他就越急躁，tharn越是受伤他就越愤怒，仿佛他才是那个做错事的人——难道不是tharn先抛下他的吗？  
‘我也是会受伤的。’  
Tharn曾经这么说过，所以type一直暗暗发誓绝不会再伤害对方，但他不知道承诺守护他的人如果离开他该如何挽留，他不知道如何去爱一个人、如何留住一个人的心，他的经历让他只学会了防备和反击，冲动之下他所做出的……仍然是伤害。  
于是一切都似乎无法挽回了。

你一定是疯了，他对自己说，一边小心地保持平衡不要从排水管上掉下去。  
现在接近半夜，这栋漂亮的独立别墅大部分窗户都熄了灯，但仿佛是命运使然，他所期待的那一扇还隐隐透出光亮。Type万不可能这个时候敲门叫tharn出来，他没有勇气给tharn打电话，所以就只剩下了最后一种选择：翻墙入院。  
他用手勾住水管，拼命把腿伸过去，然后另一只手抓住了阳台（感谢tharn的房间有个阳台）围栏。剩下的事就好办了，身手矫捷的南方青年三两下翻进了阳台，小心避开那些四处摆放的花草，然后伸手——  
他猛地又把手缩回来了。  
晚上的曼谷市区难得凉爽，但type却能感到手心湿潮。他的心脏砰砰直跳，他在害怕，无数想法在脑内搅成一团：如果tharn拒绝呢？如果他决定不再等了呢？如果tharn把目光投向其他人呢？  
眼前的玻璃门上模糊映出他自己的脸，这个一向天不怕地不怕的小暴龙，头一次丧失了自信和勇气。在爱情这门课上他是个糟糕透顶的初学者，他不惜一切地刨根问底、把别人和自己都弄得遍体鳞伤，却忘记心动本就是没有答案可言的。  
Type往后退了两步，想起自己裤子口袋里还插了罐啤酒，干脆席地一坐，径直痛饮起来。  
这家伙脑回路一向与众不同，决定去找tharn之前怕自己临阵脱逃，先在家喝了点酒壮胆。临走还不忘揣一罐在口袋里，以防出师不利、回程可以借酒消愁。结果他在夜里一路骑车到tharn家时没有醉，他翻进人家别墅院子里时也神志清醒，他爬上二层楼时更是动作干净利索，等到梦中人近在眼前，沉积的发酵泡沫却在这一瞬间冲上头顶。  
Type刚喝了半瓶，已经是醉龙一只，脑子也不清楚，又叹气又心痛，仿佛已经被tharn狠狠拒绝了一样。自己都到了人家阳台上，连见面的勇气也没有，再想想tharn之前对自己多好多好，自己却表现得跟个混球似的……这醉鬼干脆不喝了，抱着自己的膝盖掉眼泪。  
Tharn打开玻璃门时就是这么一副景象。  
三天前毫不留情面跟自己大吵一架的人就坐在一堆花花草草中间，身上还穿着校服，哭得满脸都是泪，旁边还放着罐啤酒。听到自己开门的动静迷茫地抬起头，立刻被室内灯光透进来的灯光刺得睁不开眼，下意识伸手挡光，嘴里还嘟囔着：“关灯！”  
Tharn把门在身后拉上了。  
“你表白没成功吗？我以为她已经是你女朋友了。”  
“什么？”type茫然地问。  
“puifai，你女朋友。”tharn重复道，说出的每一个字都刺痛着他的心。  
“我什么时候有女朋友了？”  
“别装傻，你不是为了对她告白还跟我吵架吗？”  
“哈？你才傻好吧！”type瞪着他，“动动你的脑子，这都三天了，连我为什么跟你吵都不知道！”  
“那你说为什么？不是因为你喜欢那个女孩吗？”  
“喜欢个屁，老子刚被她打了一拳！——不过对我来说就跟挠痒痒似的……”  
Type歪过头，半张脸露在光线下。看来对方还挺用力，颧骨上擦红了一大块。混血儿忍不住伸手轻轻捧住他的脸颊。  
“她为什么打你？”  
“因为我跟她说我已经有喜欢的人了。”  
他说着伸手扯下tharn的手腕，慢慢站了起来。Tharn却没有同样的力气，他觉得自己绝不可能再承受一次眼看着type倾心他人，那样的话不只他的心、或许连他的灵魂都会跟着撕成碎片。但type醉得太厉害，他根本没察觉到tharn的不对劲，甚至嫌慢似的还伸手把对方从地上拽起来。  
他靠在阳台的栏杆上，上半身仿佛没骨头般向后倾斜。他歪着头朝他笑，那微笑在泛红的柔软双颊上闪着光。温凉的晚风将他的刘海微微吹开，衬衫开了两个扣子，袖口松松挽在小臂上。他看起来那么完美，仿佛莎翁笔下攀上阳台求爱的罗密欧......如果不是他左手还拿着压瘪的啤酒罐的话。  
一位喝醉的罗密欧。  
“所以这下可糟糕了。”type歪过头，眯起眼睛叹了口气。  
“为什么？”  
“因为我喜欢你......这难道还不是最糟糕的事吗？”他大声说，字句间丝毫没有喝醉之人该有的含混，他甚至还直起身朝着tharn走了两步，就为了让他能听得更清楚。“我，喜欢上，你了。”他说着，仿佛平生第一次知晓这些泰文单词的含义。“喜欢，你，只有你，tharn。”  
他伸手握住tharn的肩膀，然后缓缓沿着后者的肩胛一路滑过去。tharn觉得自己T恤下的皮肤都要烧起来，但type没有停下，他的指尖轻轻碰到了tharn修长的脖颈，像触摸名贵瓷器那样小心。这只带着稍高体温的手捧住了tharn的脸颊，然后飞快的凑近、几乎是一瞬之间......tharn能感觉到另一个人的呼吸扫过自己的脸颊，紧接着唇上便落下了一个吻。  
一个柔软的、转瞬便消逝在夜风中的吻。  
type用拇指摩挲他的颧骨，在昏暗的夜色下凝视着他，他能看到对方眼中两团小小的光亮，那里藏着心底跃动的渴望，藏着一首沉默的情诗，藏着那些隐晦的未竟之言。  
我喜欢你，tharn，如果你能听见我的心，你就会知道，它只在每次你望向我时歌唱。  
“这就足够了吗？还是说你想要我再亲你一次？”type压低声音，他不自在地转过头，露出发旋中一只小小的通红的耳朵。  
简直可爱到爆。  
“足够——？”  
“足够你做我的男朋友，混蛋！”  
Tharn大笑起来，一边接住type挥过来的拳头。深色皮肤的男孩在酒精作用下失去了攻击性，手上软绵绵的没什么力道、反而让他自己跌进对方怀里。  
“你喝醉了知道吗？”tharn问到，悄悄伸手环上对方的腰。  
“切！别说蠢话？”南方男孩在他怀里答道，伸手把铝罐扔到了角落里的一盆兰花里。“看，垃圾桶——扔进去了！”  
tharn看着被淋得全是酒的兰花叶子，在心里默默对母亲念了声抱歉。  
“那你要是明天早上想不起现在事情怎么办？”  
“不会的！”  
“type......”tharn拖长音恳求道，小暴龙果不其然脸更红了一点。“好啦！好啦！”他嘟囔着，拿出手机。“倒霉男友，看镜头！”  
“type你要干什——”  
“啾！”  
“咔嚓。”  
type按着他的头不让他动，嘴对嘴结结实实又给了他一个吻。  
“type等等！”  
“然后......发送！好了！你满意没？”  
tharn终于有机会拿到他那醉猫男友的手机，可惜一切都晚了：他们接吻的照片结结实实钉在type的脸书首页上。说实话那张照的并不好，晃得厉害还曝光过度，type的手挡住了他自己的下巴，但能清楚看到是两个男孩在接吻......是他俩在接吻。  
tharn这下彻底傻了。  
他是想过公开，但他准备先确定关系后再慢慢计划说服type，谁想到他天才的男朋友为了哄他、在告白后不到一小时就在社交网络上曝光了他俩在一起的事，而且发的是接吻照。  
你明早绝对会后悔的，type。tharn默默的想，把怀里的人搂得更紧了点。  
不过，干得漂亮。  
新晋小情侣推推搡搡进了屋，主要是tharn试图把type抱起来，后者却不配合。  
“我能走！”  
“我没醉！”  
“所有的醉鬼都说自己没醉。”他男朋友说道，扶着他坐到床边，刚一松手人立刻倒进床铺。  
“呃tharn……”  
“怎么了？”  
“我躺在云彩上，”小醉龙认真地把脸埋进被子里。“而且这一朵闻起来像你，tharn。我喜欢。”  
要不是知道type喝醉了，还以为他是在说什么古怪情话。不过这样也足以让大男孩悄悄红了脸，当他终于平复心情，端着水盆和毛巾，坐回床边，慢慢帮已经快要睡过去的type擦脖颈时，对方却突然像是清醒了一般转过来握住了他的手。  
“我很抱歉，tharn。”  
“为什么要道歉？”  
“因为我说的那些话，因为我发誓再也不伤害你了，但我还是……”  
Type的嘴唇动了动，tharn努力倾斜身体想要听清，但最终听到的是——  
“别离开我，tharn。”  
深色皮肤男孩的手指还紧攥着他的手腕，细长的睫毛却颤了颤，彻底睡熟过去。他就这么侧着身体蜷缩在tharn手边，以一个极为不舒服但他自己却格外感到安心的姿势陷入梦境，连自己额头上落下了一个吻也没察觉。  
“晚安，type，我不会离开你的。”  
好梦呐。

end


End file.
